The organic light emitting diode device generally consists of a cathode layer, an anode layer and a light emitting layer. Commonly, the material of the cathode layer is aluminum, Al or the like metal material, and the material of the anode layer is indium tin oxide, ITO and other materials. The electrons and holes are injected from the cathode and anode and stimulate to formation of exciton luminescence of the luminescent layer in the organic light-emitting layer. Currently the laboratory products are focus on transparent ITO anode layer, and showing the status of a top emission of the device structure, while because of the deposited ITO will destruct the organic material in the production line, and will place it at the bottom often, so that the bottom emission structure is adapted, and the light is emitted from the cathode layer.
As most of the organic light emitting diode device using an anode emitting structure currently, the excitation light emitted through the transparent ITO electrode and glass. In this mode, due to the inherent properties of the refractive index, the total reflection is easy to happen. As the optical path of the organic light emitting diode device shown in FIG. 1, the organic light emitting diode device includes at least an organic light-emitting layer 101, an anode layer 102 and a glass layer 103. The refractive index of the anode layer 102 is larger than the refractive index of the glass layer 103. Partial of the incident light is emitting from the organic light emitting layer 101 to the anode layer 102, and refracting in the anode layer 102, so that an angle of refraction θ2 of the light of the anode layer 102 is greater than an angle of incidence θ1. Since θ2=θ3, so that an angle of incident θ3 of the glass layer 103 becomes larger (ie, θ3 greater than θ1), even greater than or equal to the critical angle of the glass layer 103, so that the total reflection occurs in portion of the light between the glass layer 103 and the air layer, resulting the lower light extraction efficiency.